


Our Souls, Our Memories

by Snowqueen21



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001), The Mummy Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Death, Gen, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowqueen21/pseuds/Snowqueen21
Summary: 9 years have passed since the rise of Imhotep all was well. until the unmasking of a cursed bracelet brings about destruction. Now Jonathan and Ardeth race to save their daughter from her horrible fate. With help of Rick, Evie, and Alex? (Alpha/Omega au) (ArdethxJonathan)
Relationships: Ardeth Bay/Jonathan Carnahan, Evy Carnahan O'Connell/Rick O'Connell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Our Souls, Our Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geekygirl24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/gifts).



> Hello everyone! Snowqueen21 coming to you with a brand new story! I'm a huge fan of The Mummy. Yet i was always angry that they never gave Jonathan a love interest or even a child. So i've decided to write a story about it.
> 
> Now this story will connect to a written prompt that Geekygirl24 has of so graciously done for me. It's called "A Brother's Sacrifice" It's so AWESOME!!!!! :-)
> 
> Now I do not own The Mummy movie or the characters, except for my oc. I also tried to make this story as different as possible from the movie. However if this story is remotely similar to another story on this website. please KINDLY and CALMLY let me know via PM-ing me or reviewing.

Year – 1934, Place - Egypt

It was dark, dingy, and way too dusty for him. It made the omega really nervous. Especially after the whole mummy incident 9 years ago. It also brought back bitter memories of sacrificing himself to be taken in Evie's place. However if given the chance to do it again, he'd do it in a heart beat. Besides, it was how he and his handsome alpha husband got together after being rescued by his sister, his brother in law, and said Alpha husband.

After the incident He had stayed in Egypt with Ardeth while Rick and Evie went back to London. Though they did get invited to their wedding a month later and 10 months later, his adorable little nephew was born.

He himself had been married and bonded to Ardeth for 7 happy years. Though there was one particular memory he always smiled about. It was a month after their wedding and he had come to Ardeth happily. He told the Medjai that he was pregnant, after confirming it with the Medjai medicine woman and healer. Ardeth had been so happy that he picked him up and spun him around their tent.

Then happily exited said tent going around their tribe happily shouting "I'm going to be a father!"

Yes it was a good time. Though Jonathan shook his head and focused back on the topic at hand.

A few days ago, Evie, Rick, and Alex have come to Egypt searching for an artifact from the era of Pharoah Seti. Something called the bracelet of Anubis.

Ardeth had been called off somewhere so he had to once again, babysit his sweet baby sister to make sure there was no repeat of the incident 9 years ago.

With a torch in one hand and his golden rod in the other. An artifact that he had been planning on selling until he discovered it opened up into a spear. Which caused him to quickly change his mind, he moved slowly, cutting his crystal baby blues to any and little thing that moved. He spun around when he heard distant growling that within seconds became louder. He stepped closer to where the source may be, though he did notice the shadow moving behind him.

With lightning fast reflexes, he spun around and swept his spear under the legs of the shadow, knocking them down on the ground.

"Aw, I thought I had you, daddy." A little voice said.

Jonathan was relieved that the threat was no more than his own six-year-old daughter.

Rashida Samantha Carnahan-Bay. Though she went by the name Sam by Rick, Evie, and Alex, especially in London. But in Egypt, she went by her proud birth name, Rashida, meaning Rightiousness. Named after her sire's mother. She was a beautiful and seemless blend of her parents and grandparents. She had Ardeth's luscious black hair, sun kissed-taned skin, Jonathan's curly hair texture, his cystal baby blue eyes, her grandmother's cute button nose, and ears similar to Evie's.

"Rashida, what are you doing scaring me like that?", the omega asked as he twisted his spear, turning it back into a rod. His answer was only started by the golden rod in his hand being tugged on. "I saw your golden rod, daddy. The same markings, lenght, star, and even a picture of it being opened up in to a spear."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh." The little six year old answered with a wide smile on her adorable chubby face.

Jonathan's eyes could only blink at the answer. "Alright Um… well… I'll be up to take a look at that in a minute. In the meantime, go wait at the temple entrance for me, your uncle and your aunt with your cousin like I told you to."

Rashida went to retort but Jonathan stopped her. "No 'buts' young lady. Now go and I'll see you up at the temple entrance, okay? Go.", he demanded, turning the young girl around. The blackette pouted. "Then what should I do? It gets boring and Alex is no fun when I try sparing with him."

"That's not my problem, now is it?"

"Daddy…"

"Surprise me then. Why not try helping your cousin build a better mousetrap."

"Oh alright. But please don't take so long."

"I won't, my little desert flower. Now go.

Rashida nodded and went back in the direction she came from. Jonathan smiled to himself, watching his little princess go in her happy glee.

Jonathan headed further down the hall and rounded a corner. Fortunatly after training with his husband for 7 wonderful years, He became blessed with quick reflexes when a snake was suddenly kicked his way. He dodged it, and watched as the creature slithered away.

He then turned to his now brother in law and sister, Evie who had been busy dusting off a wall to read the hieroglyphs. "Those are poisonous old mum, you know that, right?", he said. Evie gave him a small smile before turning back to her task at hand. "Only if they bite you."

"And let's hope it doesn't come to that." Rick said.

"Was that Sam? What was that about?", she asked, going through their tools with Rick right beside her. Jonathan sighed. "She just wanted to show me something. I swear sometimes I wonder if she is your daughter, than mine"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, she acts more and more like you every day. She's too curious for her own good." Jonathan said.

"Remind you of anyone? Evie?" Rick said with a small smile, looking at his wife.

"Nope. Oh zip it and help me with this. Both of you." Evie said, only causing Rick and Jonathan to chuckle.

Evie turned around for a brief moment before turning back around with a tiny pair of a hammer and chisel. The Alpha and the Omega just stared at her in silence. Noting what they were botj saying through their eyes, she exhaled in defeat. "Alright, we'll go with your approach, Rick."

"Thank you." Rick said with a smile as Evie passed him a crowbar. He used it to prop the secret door open, knocking it down in the process. Rick ignored Evie quick side glance and peeked into the room. Dust was everywhere, dead bodies were laid into various spaces in an ordered fashion, with scorpions and huge spiders were scattered among the sandy ground.

The trio entered the room, Evie and Jonathan watched their steps while Rick just stepped on the creepy critters without a care. "Ever since I had that dream… this place is all I could ever think about.", Evie muttered. Rick nodded. "Right, right. And ever since you had that dream, nobody hasn't had a decent night of sleep."

"It's just… it's like I've been here before."

"Old mum, no one has been here for over 3000 years… except these guys.", Jonathan lightly chuckled, gesturing to the dead bodies, though he rubbed his neck nervously while he did. Evie was about to say something until she noticed an unlit torch and grabbed it. She pulled it down and a secret door slid open. She smirked at the other brunet. "Then how come I know exactly where I'm going?"

-0- 

Rashida sighed for the tenth time within the five and a half minutes she's been waiting with her cousin. She watched as a rat… mouse… she really couldn't tell… scattered over to the cheese laid out on his trap. Unlike the other rodents, this one managed to avoid getting into the trap. It just jumped and grabbed for the cheese before running off.

The little girl sighed as Alex blinked, both getting off their stomachs and on their knees. "Wow. Maybe I should build better mousetrap." Alex muttered while Rashida nodded her head, causing her curls to bounce up and down.

"You think?" Rashida asked her cousin, bored out of her mind.

"You know-" Alex began

They suddenly heard voices coming from the entrance of the room.

They didn't sound like their parents.

"Oh damn…"

Three men walked in, baring guns and evil smirks. Alex quickly grabbed Rashida's tiny hands and hid behind one of the wooden pillars, eying the men carefully. The chubbier one had went into the direction their parents just left in. Alex and Rashida could only pray for the best.

-0-

Evie, Jonathan, and Rick found another hallway, which led to a massive dusty door. The ex-soldier was slowly following, careful as ever with the librarian looked about.

Jonathan also looked about when he suddenly stopped, feeling something come over him. He felt a nausous feeling come over him. Causing him to lean a hand on the wall and close his eyes closed briefly before opening them again. What he saw caused him to bring out his rod again and twist it into a spear

Instead of a dark, dingy hall, it was golden, decorative and lit with warm fires. The door was more visible, golden like the walls with a large knob. He watched as it opened with a rumble before it revealed another room. Out came a man and a woman, both of whom he couldn't identify their faces because he never got a clear glimpse out it. They both moved, allowing Jonathan to see two guards standing on each side of a small platform that held a chest on top of it. The two people had then closed the door, locking it with a twist of the knob in a certain pattern before turning to walk away. The gold then faded back to darkness.

The hallway was back to its dusty interior, and the smell of it was back.

Rick and Evie had walked in front of Jonathan and headed for the door. He propped a crowbar in the crack of it, trying to open it. Evie was about to say something when her attention was broken when the omega medjai started to wave his torch back and forth. Rick also stopped, looked over at Jonathan and watched him do that at least 7 more times.

"Um… you know, if you move that fast enough, you can almost write your name.", he voiced before trying again with the door.

Jonathan ignored him, still feeling slightly scared and freaked out. "Sorry. It's just...I thought i saw myself here but... It was… it was like I was back in ancient times."

"Ha! You? In ancient times? That's real funny Jonathan." Rick said, giving up on the door now.

"So what did you see, Jonathan?" Evie asked, quite fascinated to see if she wasn't the only one having visions.  
"The door opening, the walls, tourches lit." Jonathan said, turning his spear back into a rod.

Rick pointed to the door. "Well, if you actually were here, could you show me how to open this thing?" Jonathan nodded and handled over his torch. Rick held it as he turned the dust and web covered knob. Remembering how his vision showed him, the omega turned the knob in a coordinated pattern before pushing it in. Rick and Evie's gaze widened as the door opened with ease. "Alright Now you're starting to scare me."

"I'm starting to scare myself.", Jonathan admitted.

Evie walked up and rubbed his shoulders, trying to calm him down though she was intrigued by his vision. She was torn between being frighten and excited to know that she wasn't the only one having visions of the past.

-0-

All this is rubbish. Rubbish, chintz, garbage. Nothing worth value. Do they really think we'll find that bracelet here? In a dump like this?"

"Shut up and keep digging, Spivey. That bracelet could be anywhere in a place like this. Could be right under our noses. The Egyptians were cautious about their treasure."

Alex and Rashida's blue gazes stayed glue on the two men, listening to their words to catch anything. It struck him how they mentioned a bracelet. From their tone about it, it was extremely important.

"We can't have that. Maybe I can scare them off or something.", the young boy whispered to Rashida. She nodded and pulled out her dagger that her father had gotten just for her. However before she could move, Alex stopped her. He picked up his slingshot that laid beside them and a random sized pebble. Rashida quickly caught on and smiled as he aimed it, both children snickering quietly to themselves as it flew and whacked the blond guy's neck. Spivey shouted in pain, a hand landing on the now aching spot. "Ow! Jacques, something just hit me!"

Jacques held up a hand to silent the other. "Quiet!", he ordered before lowering his own voice, looking around suspiciously. "This place is cursed. We don't want to wake the gods."

'Yes, you do.', Alex thought teasingly before picking up another pebble and shooting it again. This time it struck Spivey right in the ass when he bent over to continue to dig though the dusty pottery. "OW! MY ASS!"

"Spivey, quiet!"

"But my ass!"

"Alright, I heard you the first time."

Alex and Rashida both had to hold back their laughter with both their hands covering their mouths. They couldn't give away their positions. They were both having so fun now.

-0-

Rick and Jonathan were now leaning over the mantle, watching as Evie removed webs and dust. She became amazed when she spotted a scorpion imprint on a golden circle above the mantle. "That's the emblem of the Scorpion King. He's supposed to be pure myth. No trace of him has ever been found before. No artifacts, no archival evidence."

"Not until now. Maybe they didn't want anybody to find him. And from the looks of these dead guys…", Rick voiced, pointing to the said dead skeletons of bodyguards, "… this chest was being protected. And for averygood reason. Evie, remember what happened last time."

Evie stared at Rick and Jonathan for a brief moment before picking up a crowbar with a grin.

"Let's open this!"

"No! Evie, remember what happened last time. You unleashed an undead mummy, brought about the 10 plagues of Egypt and I nearly got Killed! So I really don't have a good feeling about this.", Jonathan protested, trying to pry the crowbar from his baby sister's hands. Evie dodged him before sticking the tool within the chest to open it. "It's only a chest. No harm ever came from opening a chest."

Rick gave a dry chuckle, rolling his eyes. "Right. And no harm ever came from reading a book. Remember how that turned out?"

"Oh. Are you recalling the time when those were killed and suck dry of their life essence?"

"Yeah, from… oh, what you do know? Opening a chest!"

"Yeah. Which helped regenerate the mummy we found?"

"Who not only went after those that opened that chest, but went after me. And don't laugh. That wasn't funny.", Jonathan warned seeing that Evie was about to laugh. The brunette turned back to the chest. "Well, we can't stop now. Besides, If it wasn't for me, You and Ardeth never would have gotten married." Evie said looking at Jonathan with a smile on her face.

Seeing that, like before, there was no getting through to Evelyn, Rick crossed his arms and stepped back. "Fine. Just remember I was the voice of reason here. And not for the first time."

Unknown to either one, a third person had appeared, hiding behind a pillar. He listened in to their conversation and from the sounds of it, they found something worthwhile. A chest. And hopefully it was the chest he and the other two came for.

He aimed his gun, ready to shoot, but quickly hid when Jonathan looked back with a questioning look in his blue eyes. He turned back and glanced back at the dead bodyguard, noticing something hanging around his neck. He took it, wiping dust of it and familiarize it as a key. It looked like a miniscule version of the key they possessed years ago. He gave it to Rick who quickly caught on.

"Evie, let's do it your way.", Rick suggested, handing over the key. Evie took it and shrugged before sticking it the chest's lock and opening it.

She lifted the lid, revealing a golden fancy piece of jewelry. Jonathan recognized it with ease just as Evie did with amazement.

"Isn't that…?"

"The bracelet of Anubis."

While the trio, mostly of Evie's part, ogled and awwed at the bracelet, the man took aim with his gun again. He was just about to shoot when suddenly there was a rumble. He then decided before running off, knowing whatever that was coming wasn't good at all.

Evie had squeaked in shock as the rumbles continued. She closed the chest, figuring it had something to do with that. Rick and Jonathan blinked at her, then the chest and back at her. "It's a bit late for that, isn't it?", Jonathan asked sarcastically. The librarian ignored him and just grabbed the chest with a groan and shoved it Rick's way. "Put it in your rucksack." Rick shook his head and pushed it back to her. "Uh-uh. I got a better idea. Let's leave it here!"

"I think it's a bit late for that!"

She pointed at an inscription on the chest which Jonathan just angrilly growled at her. "Oh Don't tell me old mum… You just noticed this?! What does it say?"

"Um… 'he who disturbs this bracelet shall drink from the Nile.' That doesn't sound too bad."

Rick just grabbed the chest, stuffed it in his bag, while Jonathan grabbed Evie by the arm. "Yeah. Anything that sounds like that means something really bad, Evie. We got to get out of here!"

The trio then hauled ass.

They ran, avoiding some of the torches falling down before rounding a corner and spotting rushing water. Jonathan glared at Evie. "See?! You see this Evie?! This is why I don't do these types of expeditions anymore!", he growled as they all headed the other way to avoid the water.

-0-

Rashida and Alex both heard the rumble the moment Alex shot another pebble. Being distracted by it, they didn't notice Jacques catching it and the two men glaring at them. When they did, They both got up on their feet and proceeded to back away as the slightly darker of the two approached them.

"Jacques gonna make a nice fillet out of you brats.", Spivey threatened. Alex chuckled nervously. "I'm not very tasty." He said while Rashida pulled out her dagger and aimed it at the approaching man

"Spivey! Jacques! Let's get the hell out of here!"

The third of the trio had ran out, looking as petrified as ever. The others followed, for Jacques, not before kicking a pole down to knock the platform Rashida and Alex were on out of balance. The children shouted, trying to stay on their feet. "Now I know why Daddy doesn't like taking me on these things!" Rashida shouted in fear while Alex held her.

-0-

This why I don't like taking Rashida on these things, Evie! You better hope we get out of this alive!" Jonathan shouted at his sister as they all ran for their lives.

"Stop threatening me and keep running, Jonathan!" Evie shouted angrilly.

The trio had halted at a dead end, knowing it was definitely the end. They turned and saw the water getting closer before grabbing onto each other and screaming once the water hit smack onto them.

It sucked because the water was really cold and it was already up to their heads. Rick had spotted some bars and reached for them, trying to breathe while water clouded his vision. "This is bad, Evie! Really bad!", he whined, feeling his sister grip his shirt while Rick holding onto the rucksack with the chest in it. "We had bad before!", she retorted, her hair sticking to her face and covering it like an annoying blanket.

"This is worse! Let's hope Rashida and Alex are doing better than us!"

-0-

"AAAAHHHH!"

The platform had finally given up and starting to sway back and forth before colliding with a large decorative pillar. Alex pushed Rashida to Jump before jumping himself on it, whimpering as the force sent it crashing into another and then that one into another. The pillars fell domino-style, the last one whacking into a wall.

Rashida and Alex slid down the pillar safely, a frown etched on their faces. "Oh damn. Mom and Dad are gonna kill me.", he cursed before he and Rashida ran to stop it from breaking the wall as cracks formed on it. Though Alex and Rashida were just tiny kids and the pillar itself weighed tons and had others pushing up on it.

Realizing it, labeling themselves stupid, Rashida grabbed Alex and moved in time as it crashed down, destroying the wall. Water came out and so did her daddy, aunt, and uncle.

The trio spurted water out their mouths, taking oxygen back in their systems. They looked up and saw a guilty looking Alex and Rashida. "Alex?", Rick questioned, still spitting out water. "Rashida?" Jonathan asked as he too spirted water out and wobbling to his feet. "Oh boy. We were almost goners."

"Yup. No thanks to you two", Jonathan said crossly before taking Rashida into his arms and hugging her. "Are you okay, sweetie? What happened here?"

"Um… well… there was these guys and… one tried to kill Alex… falling pillars…" Rashida babbled as she and Alex started to try and explain what happen.

Jonathan only blinked as his daughter and nephew trailed off. "Well… okay… maybe we should head home now."


End file.
